Je ne pourrais jamais rien t’offrir…de plus…
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: Certaines choses sont plus précieuses que tout à nos yeux parce qu'elles sont denuées de valeur... AU Shoujoai SonokoxShiho
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages du manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

**Je ne pourrais jamais rien t'offrir…de plus…**

_Dalla sua pace la mia dipende_

_Quel che a lei piace vita mi rende,_

_quel che le incresce morte mi dà._

_S'ella sospira, sospiro anch'io,_

_é mia quell'ira, quel pianto è mio_

_e non ho bene s'ella non l'ha._

Ma paix dépend de la sienne:

Ce qui lui plaît me donne vie,

Ce qui la fait souffrir me tue.

Si elle soupire, je soupire aussi,

Sa colère et ses peines sont miennes

Et je n'ai de joie que partagée par elle.

Mozart, _Don Giovanni_

Chapitre 1

Levant les yeux vers la gigantesque tour qui la surplombait de sa hauteur vertigineuse, la jeune fille soupira en réfléchissant aux sentiments contradictoires que l'édifice évoquait chez elle.

Quelquefois, il lui apparaissait comme un gigantesque piédestal qui l'élevait au dessus de la multitude, qui ne lui apparaissait plus que comme une myriade de fourmi s'agitant au pied d'une reine.

D'autre fois, elle avait l'impression d'être enfermé dans une tombe, une tombe sur le couvercle duquel cette tour pesait de tout son poids, comme le plus luxueux et le plus imposant des monuments funéraires, l'empêchant de soulever la paroi qui la séparait de l'air libre et la condamnant à suffoquer lentement.

Le centre du pouvoir de l'empire financier sur lequel régnait ses parents était à la fois le château de contes de fées de ses rêves et une prison dont les parois se resserraient autour d'elle dans ses cauchemars jusqu'à l'écraser complètement.

C'était les mêmes sentiments que suscitait chez elle la fortune de sa famille.

Elle lui permettait de concrétiser le moindre de ses caprices d'un simple battement de sourcils, elle lui donnait les moyens de revêtir des robes dignes de sa beauté, mais quelquefois… Quelquefois, elle en venait à se demander si c'était sa beauté qu'on regardait ou plutôt la robe qui était censé la rehausser au lieu de l'éclipser.

Tout ces garçons qui lui faisaient la cour, que ce soit aux réceptions que donnait ses parents ou au lycée, est ce que c'est sur elle qu'il voulait mettre la main ou sur ce qui leur reviendrait le lendemain de leurs noces ?

Si elle n'avait pas la moindre honte de continuer à rêver du prince charmant qui finirait par poser les yeux sur elle, elle préférait autant que ce soit d'elle qu'il se soit épris et non de sa dot.

Refermant ses doigts sur une de ses mèches blondes soulevées par le vent, l'adolescente la ramena doucement derrière son oreille, effleurant en même temps le serre-tête qui maintenait en place sa chevelure dorée. Un accessoire de mode largement en dessous ses moyens mais qu'elle arborait malgré tout avec autant de fierté que si cela avait été un diadème hors de prix ou la couronne signalant au monde entier sa situation de princesse.

C'tait un bijou non pas d'or et d'argent mais de plastique, il n'était pas incrusté de diamant et sa surface n'était pas ornée du moindre motif, ce n'était même pas un article d'une tel rareté qu'il n'en existait que quelques dizaines d'exemplaires dans le pays, on pouvait en trouver des centaines à chaque coin de rue.

Une babiole sans aucune valeur vraiment, mais qui était plus précieuse à ses yeux que tous les bijoux qu'elle possédait. Pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était sa seule véritable amie qui lui avais offert. Un petit rien pour quelqu'un qui avait déjà tout, mais le regard timide de celle qui le lui avais donné resterait le plus beau des cadeaux qu'on lui ferait jamais, de même que le sourire de gratitude qu'elle avait donné à Ran en échange devait être plus cher à son cœur que tout ce qu'elle lui avait donné d'autres dans sa vie.

Etirant ses lèvres en un sourire qui exprimait autant de bonheur que de fierté, Sonoko franchit les portes de verre de l'édifice en laissant derrière elle ses hésitations comme ses appréhensions. Elle avait tout pour elle, la beauté, la richesse, la plus sincère des amies, tout ce qu'il manquait à son palmarès c'était un garçon digne d'elle. Mais elle ne doutait pas que ce manque serait comblé au plus vite, après tout quel homme digne de ce nom pourrait résister à l'envie de devenir l'élue de son cœur ?

Parmi l'infinité de prétendant potentiels qui devait exister mais qui n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de lui avouer leurs sentiments, il devait bien y en avoir au moins un dont elle se réjouirait qu'il le fasse enfin un jour. Peut-être même qu'il y en aurait même plusieurs, mais elle préférait que ce ne soit pas le cas. Bon, l'idée que sa beauté soit trop resplendissante pour qu'un seul homme digne de ce nom la remarque était certes très flatteuse, mais elle préférais éviter d'avoir à faire face aux hésitations ou aux regrets potentiels.

Quand il s'agissait d'hésiter entre deux robes, deux bijoux ou deux voyages hors de prix, elle pouvait trancher son dilemme en un seul instant, en décidant de ne pas choisir une seule chose en particulier mais de se procurer les deux, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire de même dans le cas de l'amour de sa vie.

Au fur et à mesure que les étages défilaient sur le cadran de l'ascenseur dans lequel venait de pénétrer l'héritière de la famille Suzuki, elle énumérait les différents hommes qu'elle avait fréquentés dans sa vie. Et force lui était de reconnaître que le bilan n'était guère brillant. Pas un seul qui ne s'était avéré digne de retenir son attention plus de quelques minutes, et même lorsque l'un deux s'avérait plus intéressant que les autres, elle avait été bien obligé de se rendre compte que le contenu n'était pas à la hauteur de la beauté de l'emballage.

Parfois, un bel apollon s'avérait être un parfait imbécile qui aurait fait non pas sa fierté mais sa honte si elle l'avait gardé auprès d'elle, d'autres fois son chevalier servant s'avérait être un lâche qui l'aurait abandonné sans remords face au premier malfaiteur venu, et enfin, des promesses solennelles d'amour et de fidélité éternelle ne s'avéraient être que des appâts destiné à la faire tomber dans les filets d'un petit escroc éprouvant plus d'excitation devant le compte en banque de ses parents que devant sa présence.

Est-ce que c'était si difficile de trouver un garçon qui soit séduisant, courageux, fidèle, intelligent et sincère ?

Il fallait croire que oui, puisque même quelqu'un comme elle avait du mal à en dénicher un.

Pendant un court instant, la lycéenne fût prise d'un élan de pitié vis-à-vis des pauvres jeunes filles qui contrairement à elle, n'avait ni la beauté, ni le charme, ni même la richesse. Comme elles devaient souffrir si même quelqu'un comme elle ne parvenait pas à trouver l'âme sœur.

Mais la compassion laissa très vite la place à l'indignation pour l'injustice criante dont elle était victime, indignation qui se mua en perplexité devant l'absence de logique du monde qui n'arrivait pas à la réunir avec le garçon de ses rêves alors que c'était la chose la plus simple qui soit vu sa situation, et la perplexité se transforma lentement mais inexorablement en lassitude avant de se noyer dans la mélancolie.

Se retournant vers les parois vitrées de l'ascenseur, Sonoko leva les yeux vers le ciel grisâtre en joignant les mains d'un air suppliant, implorant toute divinité suffisamment compatissante pour exaucer sa requête de lui permettre de rencontrer l'âme sœur à l'instant.

Comme en réponse aux prières de la jeune fille, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent brusquement dans un tintement alors qu'il n'avait pas parcouru la moitié de la distance séparant le rez de chaussé de l'immeuble du bureau de sa propriétaire.

Adressant un remerciement silencieux à celui qui avait écouté sa supplique, la jeune femme s'efforça de maîtriser ses appréhensions et de se présenter au bel inconnu qui faisait déjà battre son cœur toute la dignité et l'élégance qu'il était en droit d'attendre de celle dont il ferait sa reine.

Malheureusement, dès l'instant où elle se retourna vers son prince charmant, la jeune femme fût forcée de descendre en chute de libre de son nuage de bonheur pour heurter de plein fouet la réalité dans toute sa dureté. Une réalité qui se présentait sous le visage délicat d'une inconnue, à peine plus âgée qu'elle, et qui haussa légèrement un sourcil devant l'air horrifié que son apparition avait suscité vers celle qu'elle rencontrait pour la première fois.

Tout en appuyant son dos contre la paroi de l'ascenseur qui venait de reprendre son trajet, Sonoko retint au fond de sa gorge quelques expressions, fort peu adaptées à son âge comme à son niveau social, et qu'elle adressa envers l'infâme entité qui lui avait joué ce tour cruel et qui ne méritait plus le titre de divinité à ses yeux pour ça.

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passèrent silencieusement, la curiosité finit par l'emporter sur la rancœur dans l'esprit de la lycéenne, qui se décida à adresser un regard en coin à celle dont elle allait devoir subir la présence.

Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la chevelure qui encadrait les traits délicats de l'inconnue, une lueur d'envie s'y refléta. Ce mélange de blond et de châtain qui renvoyait des reflets écarlates sous la lumière tamisée des néons, une couleur absolument parfaite, tellement parfaite qu'il était inutile de demander à la jeune femme la marque de sa teinture, elle n'avait sans doute pas besoin d'y avoir recours.

Eloignant son regard des cheveux qui excitait sa convoitise, Sonoko le laissa glisser sur la blouse de scientifique d'une blancheur immaculée dont était revêtue cette jeune femme dont elle ignorait le nom comme la raison de la présence à ses côtés.

Est-ce qu'elle travaillait ici ? Impossible, cette fille devait avoir un ou deux ans de plus qu'elle dans le meilleur des cas, elle ne devrait même pas être sortie de l'université, alors comment aurait-elle pu entrer dans le monde du travail ?

Peut-être que sa famille lui avait fait bénéficier d'un diplôme en lui dispensant de l'effort d'étudier pour l'acquérir, avant de lui offrir ensuite une place dans une entreprise florissante sans qu'elle la mérite ?

De par son milieu social, c'était l'explication qui venait spontanément à l'esprit de Sonoko pour expliquer le contraste entre l'âge de la jeune femme et le poste qu'elle semblait occuper.

Et le tailleur luxueux que dissimulaient à peine les pans entrouverts de la blouse semblait confirmer l'idée qu'elle s'était faite. Le tout dernier ensemble de chez Fusae, la lycéenne se frappa le front de la main lorsqu'elle identifia le vêtement.

Comment avait-elle pu oublier de se faire réserver un exemplaire du dernier produit de sa marque de vêtements préférée avant qu'il soit disponible à la vente? Voilà qu'elle en était réduite à avoir un train de retard sur les employées de sa mère. Une idée insupportable.

Se sentant observé, la jeune femme se tourna vers la lycéenne qu'elle dévisagea d'un regard aussi glacial que méprisant qui manqua de faire suffoquer d'indignation celle à qui il était adressé. Comment cette mijaurée pouvait-elle oser la regardait ainsi ? Elle avait peut-être des parents suffisamment riches pour lui permettre de jouer les scientifiques diplômés alors qu'elle n'avait pas vingt ans, mais elle n'avait visiblement pas compris où se situait sa place par rapport à elle.

Sonoko songea un moment à mettre les points sur les i vis-à-vis de l'inconnue mais elle garda pourtant le silence en détournant les yeux d'un air offusquée.

En temps normal, elle n'aurait pas manqué de faire savoir à quiconque l'aurait toisé de cette façon qu'elle se rendait dans le bureau de la personne qui pouvait les envoyer à la rue d'un simple claquement de doigts. Oui, avec n'importe qui d'autre elle aurait procédé de cette manière, avant de se régaler de la terreur qui aurait illuminé les yeux de sa victime, puis de se payer le luxe de pardonner son affront involontaire à l'idiote terrifiée.

Mais avec elle… La fierté comme l'élégance qui irradiait de sa personne n'avaient rien à envier à celle qui environnait la femme d'affaire implacable dont la lycéenne avait été destiné à être l'héritière, une personne de ce genre ne se serait jamais abaissé à adresser des excuses à qui que ce soit, même si sa carrière en dépendait.

Et puis… Il y avait autre chose… Quelque chose qu'elle avait entraperçu au fond des yeux azurés qui avaient plongé un court instant dans les siens. Quelque chose qui l'avait fait frissonner. Une chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir mais qu'elle associait malgré tout à sa mère.

Qu'est ce que cela pouvait être ? Rassemblant dans sa conscience toutes les différentes facettes que sa mère lui avait fait entrevoir au cours de sa vie, Sonoko entreprît de les comparer avec celle que cette inconnue lui avait fait entrapercevoir, au cours de l'instant où leurs regards s'étaient croisés.

Petit à petit, un souvenir refît surface à l'esprit de l'adolescente. Cela remontait à longtemps, si longtemps, avant même le commencement de son amitié avec Ran.

Tomoko Suzuki avait emmené sa plus jeune fille avec elle lors d'un voyage… Quel était le motif de ce voyage ? Elle avait oublié, sûrement un voyage d'affaire. Dans quel pays l'avait-elle emmené ? Elle ne se rappelait plus, elle se souvenait juste que c'était loin, très loin de chez elle et qu'à cette époque, elle avait ressenti plus de peur que d'émerveillement devant un univers qui lui était totalement étranger. En fait, tout ce qui s'était passé au cours de ce voyage avait fini par se dissoudre dans sa mémoire, à l'exception d'une scène qui y était demeuré aussi vivace que si elle s'était seulement déroulé la veille.

Cela s'était déroulé dans le hall d'entrée d'un hôtel, elle s'était serrée de toutes ses forces contre la seule chose qui lui était familière dans ce monde inconnu, sa mère. Elle avait levé ses yeux timides sur ceux qui l'entouraient, et ce qu'elle avait lu dans leur regard, c'était de l'envie, du respect et même… de la peur ? De quoi ou plutôt de qui avait-ils tous peur ? Ils regardaient tous dans sa direction, enfin, non, certains faisait semblant de regarder ailleurs, mais leurs visages remuaient imperceptiblement dans la direction de ce qui les avait déstabilisé. Cela avait rappelé à la petite fille la manière dont elle réagissait elle-même à ce qui lui faisait peur, que ce soit un animal en colère, un film d'horreur qu'elle avait regardé en cachette ou une chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas et face à laquelle elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Rassuré de voir que ces gens qu'elle n'avait jamais vus auparavant n'étaient pas si différents d'elle, la fillette se mit à vouloir contempler à son tour l'objet de leur frayeur.

Et à son grand étonnement, le point de mire de tous ces regards qui avait excité sa curiosité, c'était…elle ? Non, ce n'était pas elle, c'était la personne qui était à côté d'elle et dont elle agrippait la main.

Oui, c'était de sa mère qu'ils avaient tous si peur. Sa mère qui lui avait paru si belle, ce jour là, aussi belle qu'une reine. Une reine… Oui, c'était le seul mot qui lui paraissait digne de la décrire à ce moment là. N'importe quel autre expression lui aurait paru de trop. Sa mère était une reine, et il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait même pas besoin de le dire tout haut, tout le monde le savait, et sa mère le savait aussi. L'appeler par son titre n'aurait pas été nécessaire.

C'était sans doute ça qui les avait tous impressionné, et qui avait encore plus impressionné la fillette. Sa mère savait quel était sa place dans le monde, et elle la faisait instantanément connaître à tout ceux qui la voyait, sans même avoir besoin de la leur signaler. La manière dont elle agissait, la fierté qui brillait dans son regard, tout cela en disait plus long que tout les discours du monde.

Quand Sonoko avait compris cela, elle s'était promise qu'elle serait digne de cette reine qui lui avait donné le jour, et elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour y arriver.

Malheureusement, au fond d'elle même, elle était bien forcée de reconnaître qu'elle n'y était toujours pas arrivée.

Finalement, rien n'avait changé depuis ce jour là, ce n'était toujours pas elle qu'on regardait mais sa mère, ce n'était pas son prénom qui restait dans la mémoire de ceux qui la rencontraient mais son nom de famille. Au final, si elle venait à disparaître, Ran serait sans doute la seule à se souvenir de Sonoko et à la regretter, les autres se souviendraient de la fille des Suzuki.

Cette pensée enfonça la lycéenne dans la morosité avant que le tintement des portes de l'ascenseur ne la tire de ses réflexions mélancoliques, elle était arrivé à destination, le bureau de sa mère, et elle n'était pas la seule à vouloir s'y rendre puisque l'inconnue était encore avec elle et qu'il n'y avait aucun étage au dessus de celui où elles étaient enfin arrivé.

Et tandis que la jeune femme se dirigeait tranquillement vers les doubles portes se situant au bout du couloir qui leur faisait face, Sonoko comprit instantanément ce qui chez elle, lui avait rappelé sa mère. Elle lui avait fait comprendre où était sa place sans même avoir prononcé un mot, et elle se trouvait à l'instant précis derrière elle.

Pendant un court instant, les yeux de la lycéenne s'affaissèrent en une expression aussi mélancolique que résignée, mais cela ne dura qu'un court instant…

Franchissant en quelques secondes la distance qui la séparait de l'inconnue, Sonoko passa devant elle, n'hésitant pas à la bousculer légèrement au passage.

Elle ne serait jamais seconde devant qui que ce soit, et elle n'avait pas besoin de prononcer un mot pour le faire comprendre à ceux qui étaient assez stupides pour croire qu'ils étaient plus dignes de la première place qu'elle.

Se retournant vers celle qui avait eu le malheur de vouloir la défier, l'adolescente sentit son propre sourire s'effacer devant l'absence de réaction suscitée par sa provocation.

Loin de paraître le moins du monde offusquée, la jeune femme s'était simplement penchée sur le sol pour ramasser les papiers qui s'étaient échappés de son porte-document.

Peut-être qu'elle avait trop peur pour seulement lever les yeux vers elle ? Non, un simple coup regard sur le visage impassible de l'inconnue confirma à Sonoko que la vérité était ailleurs.

Elle n'avait pas l'attitude d'une servante face à une reine mais celle d'une reine qui ne s'abaissait pas à perdre son calme face au moucheron qui avait bourdonné autour d'elle.

Sonoko fit de son mieux pour garder au fond de sa gorge le soupir qui faisait tout son possible pour s'en échapper. En cet instant précis, celle qu'on aurait pu prendre pour la fille de Tomoko Suzuki, ce n'était pas son enfant mais son employée, celle qui paraissait vaincue, ce n'était pas la personne agenouillée mais celle qui était debout devant elle.

Comment faire pour rétablir la situation en sa faveur ?

Peut-être que si elle se penchait pour ramasser les papiers éparpillés sur le sol par sa faute, elle pourrait donner l'illusion qu'elle ne l'avait pas bousculé de manière délibéré ? Oui, cela pourrait rendre sa défaite moins cuisante, et cela la dispenserait d'avoir à présenter des excuses, c'était déjà ça.

Mais dès le moment où les doigts de la lycéenne se refermèrent sur l'innocente feuille de papier blanc qui était à ses pieds, l'inconnue se décida enfin à prendre en compte sa présence en la lui arrachant brusquement des mains.

Un frisson parcourût l'échine de Sonoko, autant devant le regard glacial de celle qui avait récupéré son bien que devant ce qu'elle avait entraperçu sur la feuille qu'elle avait eue en main, l'espace d'une seconde.

Ce n'avait été qu'un nom, un nom familier parmi d'autres qui ne lui évoquaient rien, mais c'était le nom du petit ami de Ran, même si cette dernière préférerait sans doute mourir que de l'admettre. Le détective prétentieux qui avait disparu du jour au lendemain sans que personne n'ait la moindre idée des raisons de son absence inexpliqué, et dont le nom se trouvait à côté de la mention _décédé_ sur un rapport destiné à sa mère…

La peur insidieuse que ressentait la lycéenne s'accrût tandis qu'elle sentait peser sur elle les yeux de la scientifique, ces yeux glaciaux qui semblaient capables de lire dans son âme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas entraperçu quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais du voir.

Se retournant brusquement pour ne plus sentir ce regard inquisiteur la transpercer, Sonoko battit en retraite vers le bureau de sa mère.

Ce ne fût qu'à l'instant où la lycéenne eût refermé derrière elle les portes qu'elle venait de franchir qu'elle se sentit en sécurité.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les deux parois de bois formaient une protection bien dérisoire face au regard terrifiant qu'elle avait croisé…et un paravent bien mince pour dissimuler la vérité terrifiante qu'elle s'efforçait de maintenir le plus loin possible de sa conscience


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Si la frayeur de l'adolescente avait fini par se dissiper, c'était pour faire place à la honte. La honte de se présenter devant sa mère, essoufflée, et les traits déformés par la peur. Une peur qui fût instantanément absorbée par le regard calme et compréhensif de Tomoko Suzuki. À la plus grande joie de sa princesse, c'était de l'étonnement et une légère trace d'inquiétude qui s'étaient reflétés dans les yeux de l'impératrice, en aucune façon de l'irritation ou du dégoût face à une fille indigne de son nom de famille.

« Eh bien, Sonoko ? À te voir, on pourrait croire que tu as vu le diable en personne. Se pourrait-il que tu l'ai croisé dans l'antichambre, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me réclamer une audience pour me proposer une quelconque transaction ? »

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres tremblotantes de l'adolescente mais ce fût un rire sans joie.

« Quelque chose comme ça, oui… »

« Je suppose que cela devait bien arriver tôt ou tard. Après tout, depuis la mort de mon grand père, chaque membre de la famille se demande s'il ne va pas être celui qui devra régler cette facture qui se transmet de génération en génération. »

Le sourire amusé et légèrement narquois de la mère de famille ne fût pas suffisant pour dissiper le malaise que ses paroles avaient fait naître dans le cœur de sa fille.

« Pourquoi cet air étonné, ma fille ? Le conglomérat Suzuki a fêté son soixantième anniversaire, il y a quelques jours à peine, et parmi tout nos invités, aucun ne pouvaient se payer le luxe de nous regarder de haut, y compris les hommes d'affaires les plus fortunées de ce pays. Est-ce que tu ne t'es jamais posé de question sur le secret qui se dissimule derrière une longévité et une prospérité aussi impressionnante ? Beaucoup de personnes se sont demandé si notre famille ne s'était pas placée sous l'aile protectrice d'une divinité bienveillante. Mais il y en a aussi quelques-uns qui murmurent que notre fortune sent le souffre, que cet argent ne nous est pas tombé du ciel mais que nous sommes descendus jusqu'en enfer pour le dénicher. À ton avis, parmi ses rumeurs fantasques, lesquelles sont les plus proches de la vérité ? »

Même si elle promenait doucement son doigt le long de ses lèvres, comme pour en souligner le sourire, une vague de mélancolie semblait avoir noyé la lueur de malice qui avait pétillé quelques instants dans les yeux de Tomoko. Une mélancolie qu'elle congédia dans un léger soupir.

« Ah, Sonoko, j'ai l'impression que je dois éviter de pousser trop loin la plaisanterie en ta présence. D'ailleurs, il me semble que je l'avais déjà fait quelques jours plus tôt. »

Acquiescant timidement, l'adolescente se remémora en frissonnant la scène évoqué par sa mère.Cela avait eu lieu au cours de la fête célébrant le soixantième anniversaire de la firme fondé par son arrière grand-père, sur le luxueux navire loué spécialement pour l'occasion.

Sonoko était monté au septième ciel lorsque le gentleman cambrioleur de ses rêves était apparu devant elle, pour s'emparer du plus précieux des trésors de la famille. Est-ce qu'il allait se contenter de cette perle ? Ou bien allait-il profiter de l'occasion pour dérober à ses parents la plus jeune de leurs deux filles ? La question avait traversé la conscience de la lycéenne, y soulevant un nuage de bonheur qui l'avait enveloppé complètement.

Mais l'instant d'après, elle avait aperçu sa mère sortir un revolver de son sac à main, le pointer vers le cambrioleur venu la défier…et en presser calmement la détente, faisant voler en éclat le bonheur de sa fille.

Sonoko n'oublierait pas de sitôt la lueur de cruauté qui avait illuminé les yeux de sa mère, tout comme elle n'oublierait pas le sourire condescendant et moqueur qu'elle avait adressé à sa victime. Ce sourire qui s'élargissait légèrement au fur et à mesure que les vêtements du Kid perdaient leur couleur immaculée pour prendre une teinte écarlate.

Bon, le revolver avait été chargé à blanc, et le cambrioleur que la matriarche avait froidement exécuté s'était finalement relevé, pour révéler sa véritable identité. Non pas celle du bel inconnu se dissimulant derrière le monocle du Kid, mais celle du prestidigitateur de renom venu apporter un peu d'imprévu dans la réception, et ayant capté l'intérêt de son public par la plus fracassante des entrées.

Un magicien plutôt séduisant d'ailleurs, mais cela n'ôtait rien au fait que cette plaisanterie était un peu trop morbide au goût de la jeune fille.

« Oui, je trouvais que c'était vraiment… pousser les choses trop loin. »

« Oh ? Mais que je sache, ma petite demoiselle, cela ne vous dérangeait pas trop de faire appel à la complicité de votre mère lorsqu'il s'agissait de glisser un fantôme ou deux dans la chambre de votre meilleure amie quand elle venait dormir à la maison. Et pour ce que je me rappelle des cris d'horreur de cette pauvre Ran, de son point de vue, toi aussi, tu as tendance à pousser la plaisanterie un peu trop loin.»

Sonoko renifla en détournant les yeux face au regard espiègle de sa mère. Bon, elle marquait un point. Mais quand même, souiller ses rêves romantiques avec le sang de son cambrioleur adoré, cela restait un crime impardonnable aux yeux de l'adolescente.

« D'accord mais… Mais je n'ai pas aimé, voilà tout. »

« Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas aimé dans ma petite mise en scène ? Voir un prince charmant potentiel se vider de son sang devant toi ? Ou voir ta propre mère, un revolver encore fumant à la main ? »

« Les deux. »

Le sourire de l'impératrice prit un pli attristé tandis qu'elle joignait les mains devant elle pour y poser son menton, et contempler sa princesse d'un air pensif.

« Tu trouves que le rôle de femme fatale ne me convient pas ? »

« Non, enfin…Pas ce genre de femme fatale… Enfin, non, je veux dire… Tu es marié avec papa alors… »

Une lueur de malice s'alluma instantanément dans les yeux de la femme d'affaire face au désarroi de sa fille.

« Voyons, Sonoko, être marié ne doit pas te retirer le plaisir de te sentir courtisé. Tout comme cela ne doit pas te retirer la satisfaction de sentir que tu pourrais tout obtenir d'un homme si tu en avais vraiment envie. Le tout est de se fixer certaines limites, n'est ce pas ? »

La mère et la fille échangèrent un sourire complice. Sur ce point, aucune des deux n'avait de leçon à recevoir de la part de l'autre.

« Non, bien sûr. Moi, ça ne m'a jamais dérangé de te voir t'amuser avec tous ces hommes qui étaient à tes pieds. Au contraire. Tant que c'est juste pour t'amuser… »

« Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, s'il me venait à l'idée de tromper ton père, je serais bien trop maligne pour me faire prendre, et ni lui, ni aucune de mes filles n'en saurait jamais rien. »

Tomoko se mordilla légèrement les lèvres pour retenir le gloussement suscité par l'expression horrifiée de son interlocutrice.

« Ah, si tu savais à quel point tu me rappelle ton père, Sonoko. Lui aussi a parfois du mal à prendre mes petites plaisanteries à la légère. »

Avalant péniblement sa salive, l'adolescente fit de son mieux pour garder au fond d'elle la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Sans succès.

« Oui, c'est juste une plaisanterie, hein ? »

Si la jeune fille avait voulu effacer toute bonne humeur du visage de sa mère, elle avait pris le chemin le plus court.

« Cela te ferait tellement souffrir si ce n'était pas le cas ? »

Même si son enfant était demeurée silencieuse, son regard était la plus éloquente des réponses.

« Ah, Sonoko, je pensais pourtant que tu pourrais me comprendre. Enfin, il est vrai que l'époque où j'ai fait mes premiers pas doit t'apparaître aussi lointaine qu'incompréhensible. Toi, tu peux te payer le luxe de te chercher un prince charmant adapté à tes goûts, mais de mon temps, ce genre de fantaisie ne devait jamais quitter le domaine des petites rêveries innocentes. Il fallait penser à la famille d'abord, et à soi-même ensuite. On se mariait pour accroître le capital de l'entreprise, conclure des alliances, donner naissance à des héritiers qui reprendrait le flambeau. Le bonheur n'était que la cerise qui pouvait éventuellement surmonter le gâteau de mariage. »

Tout en parlant, la matriarche s'était levé de son siège pour se rapprocher de sa fille, et glisser délicatement ses doigts dans sa chevelure. Une démonstration d'affection qui n'était pas inhabituelle de la part de la mère de famille, mais le genre de geste qui ne pouvait avoir lieu qu'à l'abri du regard des autres, et dans des circonstances où on pouvait mettre la politesse et la formalité de coté. Des circonstances bien rares dans la vie de Tomoko Suzuki.

« Mon grand père me considérait comme son petit trésor, un trésor aussi précieux à ses yeux que sa perle favorite. Tous ses espoirs, il les a placé en moi, et je devais m'efforcer d'en être digne, même si ça signifiait que je devais mettre mes rêves de jeune fille de côté. Oh, tu ne dois pas croire non plus qu'il ne pensait pas à mon propre bonheur. Bien au contraire, il m'a choisi le plus adorable des époux, un époux qui mettrait en valeur sa deuxième perle noire au lieu de la dissimuler à l'abri des regards, et de la réduire au statut de petite épouse soumise. Et il ne m'a même pas forcé à épouser un inconnu, c'est mon adorable cousin qu'il a jugé digne de moi. »

Sonoko sentit son cœur se resserrer légèrement devant la tristesse qui avait illuminé un court instant les yeux de sa mère.

« Shiro est un mari attentionné et respectueux, qui a dépassé toutes les espérance de notre grand père. Mais… Enfin… »

S'emparant de la main de l'impératrice, la princesse la serra doucement entre ses doigts.

« Qu'est ce que tu me racontes, maman ? Une personne comme toi, personne n'aurait pu la forcer à lui obéir. Et je ne voudrais pas être à la place de celui qui voudrait s'interposer entre toi et ton bonheur. »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Tomoko pour effleurer délicatement les cheveux de sa fille.

« Oh, ne va pas t'imaginer que j'étais une petite esclave soumise entre les mains de ton arrière grand-père. Mais il m'a appris à ne pas être myope, appris à ne pas laisser des rêveries ou mes désirs du moment obscurcir mon avenir et celui de ma famille. Et surtout, il m'a transmis sa plus grande passion. Il m'a fait partager son rêve, celui de construire un empire capable de défier les siècles. Avant de te faire obéir des autres, tu dois apprendre à soumettre tes propres caprices. N'oublie jamais cela, ma fille, il faut se dominer soi-même pour éviter de laisser les autres te dominer. »

La mélancolie qui s'était glissé sur le visage de la matriarche fût éclipsé par un sourire attendri, bien que légèrement désabusé.

« Mais rassure-toi, Sonoko. Je te laisserais trouver ton propre bonheur, auprès de la personne que tu estimeras digne de toi. Je me réserverais juste le droit de mettre à l'épreuve ce voleur pour m'assurer que je peux le laisser me dérober mon petit trésor sans me sentir coupable. »

Fermant les yeux, l'adolescente finit par se blottir contre celle qui l'avait entouré de ses bras pour l'étreindre, sans cesser pour autant de faire glisser ses doigts le long de sa chevelure.

« Alors, je compte plus pour toi que l'avenir de la famille ? »

« Tu comptes autant pour moi que l'avenir de la famille. Et je sais que j'ai largement les moyens d'assurer cet avenir sans avoir à sacrifier le bonheur de mes filles pour ça. »

S'écartant de l'adolescente, Tomoko se rapprocha doucement de son bureau pour poser la main sur le coffret qui y était déposé. Un coffret dont elle caressa la surface de verre avec une expression rêveuse.

« Quand je n'avais même pas dix ans, mon grand-père me racontait l'histoire d'Onoué Tsuno. Cet homme qui a mené son entreprise à la faillite et a failli détruire le bonheur de sa famille, juste pour une perle. Mais pas n'importe quelle perle, Sonoko. Il rêvait de mettre la main sur une perle totalement transparente, une perle aussi limpide que la plus pure des gouttes d'eau, un perle qu'il comptait baptiser l'écume de l'aube. C'était un rêve différent de celui de ton arrière grand-père. En fait, son rêve était même à l'opposé puis qu'il rêvait de mettre la main sur une perle noire. Une perle dont la noirceur surpasserait celle des ailes d'un corbeau et dont l'obscurité serait plus pure que celle d'une nuit sans lune, une perle qui ne serait pourtant pas opaque mais au contraire resplendissante. Deux rêves opposés mais qui semblaient aussi irréalisable l'un que l'autre au premier regard. Pourtant, même si Onoué Tsuno n'a jamais réussi à mettre la main sur son écume de l'aube, mon grand père a fini par s'emparer de son étoile noire. »

Relevant le couvercle du coffret, la matriarche glissa la main dans la poche de son tailleur pour en extirper un mouchoir de soie dont elle recouvrit la surface du bijou.

« Il aimait beaucoup me comparer à cette perle, tu sais. Personne d'autre que moi n'était plus digne de la porter à ses yeux. Et toute ma vie, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas lui donner tort et ressembler le plus possible à ce joyau. »

Se retournant vers sa fille intriguée, Tomoko se pencha vers elle pour épingler le bijou de famille sur le revers de son uniforme scolaire.

« Cette perle dont la couleur atypique suscitera toujours les regards de convoitise, mais dont la surface délicate perdrait son éclat si jamais les doigts qui l'effleuraient n'étaient pas recouvert de soie. Un bijou qui doit être traité avec respect mais dont l'obscurité ne doit pas nous faire oublier la fragilité et la délicatesse. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas si facile de lui ressembler. Pas si facile d'en être digne. »

Même si elle leva une main tremblante en direction du bijou, Sonoko résista à la tentation d'en caresser respectueusement la surface.

« Est…ce que ça veut dire que tu me trouve digne de cette perle, maman ? »

Tomoko troqua son expression sérieuse et mélancolique contre le regard amusé d'une mère attendrie par la plus jeune de ses filles.

« Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je te la donnais, Sonoko. Même si tu es un trésor à mes yeux, cela ne signifie pas pour autant que tu serais digne de cette perle aux yeux de ton arrière grand-père. »

Un voile de déception éclipsa la joie qui avait illuminé les yeux de l'adolescente.

« De toutes manières, je préférerais que tu ne sois jamais digne de cette perle. Je t'aime telle que tu es, ne te sens pas obligée de devenir une autre personne pour me plaire. Je ne t'y forcerais jamais. »

Même si l'ombre qui se glissa dans le regard de sa mère ne manqua pas de l'intriguer, Sonoko préféra s'abstenir de faire la moindre remarque. Après avoir passé une bonne minute à contempler sa propre fille d'un air énigmatique, Tomoko se décida finalement à s'emparer de nouveau de son trésor pour le replacer dans un écrin qui lui était plus approprié.

« Non, vraiment cette perle ne te convient pas. Avec le temps, elle a perdu de sa brillance pour devenir opaque. Ton arrière grand-père ne t'aurait certainement pas trouvé digne de cette perle mais, pour ma part, je trouve que c'est ce bijou qui n'est pas digne de toi. »

Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers l'adolescente, la reine regagna son sourire moqueur, même s'il n'exprimait plus l'espièglerie dont elle avait fait hériter sa fille.

« Je suis quand même chagriné que tu aie si mal pris ma petite plaisanterie de l'autre soir. Après tout, je l'avais imaginé spécialement pour toi. »

Haussant les sourcils, Sonoko contempla celle qui s'installait de nouveau derrière son bureau de chef d'entreprise. Même si elle avait dépassé le cap de la quarantaine trois ans plus tôt, sa mère resterait toujours la plus séduisante des femmes aux yeux de l'adolescente. Les années avaient eu beau s'écouler, elles n'avaient pratiquement pas altéré la beauté de cette perle. Son visage aussi blanc que de la porcelaine avait bien commencé à se fendiller, mais pour l'instant, il ne s'agissait que de quelques rides minuscules. Des rides qui étaient totalement éclipsé par l'éclat de son regard.

Cette beauté n'avait rien d'artificielle, c'était une certitude pour Sonoko. Aucun chirurgien ne serait jamais autorisé à effleurer cette peau délicate de son scalpel. Lors des réceptions organisés par sa famille, l'adolescente avait croisé beaucoup de ces femmes qui essayaient de faire reculer indéfiniment le temps, ce temps qui s'avançait pour leur arracher les derniers lambeaux d'une beauté qui se fanait inexorablement, sa mère n'en faisait définitivement pas partie.

Certains racontaient qu'une mère serait toujours Dieu aux yeux de son enfant, une phrase qui reflétait avec exactitude les sentiments de Sonoko pour celle qui lui avait donné le jour. Sa mère était bien une déesse, une déesse qui avait consenti à descendre sur terre pour faire bénéficier de sa beauté surnaturelle aux simples mortels, mais une déesse qui n'en continuait pas moins de vous faire sentir qu'elle appartenait à un monde différent du vôtre.

Toute sa vie, la plus jeune des Suzuki avait idolâtrée celle qui lui avait donné le jour. Attendant avec une certaine impatience le moment où elle pourrait regarder sa mère d'égal à égal et non plus comme une idole inaccessible dont elle essayait vainement de se rapprocher. C'était sans doute pour cela que cette petite plaisanterie passait si mal. On avait souillé son idole avec le sang de son prince charmant. Et le fait que ce sang soit factice ne changeait pas grand-chose à l'affaire. Cette plaisanterie restait une forme de blasphème aux yeux de l'adolescente.

« Pour moi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? C'était une façon de me faire comprendre que tu ne laisserais jamais le Kid m'enlever ? »

Ces derniers mois, c'était devenu la dernière lubie de l'adolescente. S'imaginer les circonstances de son propre enlèvement, ce moment où son bel Arsène Lupin la prendrait dans ses bras pour s'envoler au loin, et mettre son nouveau trésor à l'abri de la foule de prétendants qui le convoitait.

Bien évidemment, aucune demande de rançon ne viendrait souiller ce moment romantique entre tous. Après tout, le Kid était un gentleman avant d'être cambrioleur, il ne s'abaisserait jamais à réclamer de l'argent. Et de toutes façon, l'amour ne se monnayait pas, et aucun joyau ne pourrait être plus resplendissant et précieux que Sonoko Suzuki. Ce qui rendait d'autant plus inexplicable le fait que le Kid se soit enfui de ce paquebot sans avoir volé ne serait-ce qu'un baiser à la fille de sa propriétaire.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la plus exubérante des jeunes filles n'avait pas gardé ses rêveries pour soi bien longtemps. Au contraire, elle s'était empressé de les partager avec ses camarades de classe, Ran, sa grande sœur…et bien évidemment sa mère, déployant ainsi un éventail de réactions des plus variées, allant du soupir de lassitude au sourire narquois où se glissait une pointe de tendresse.

« Hum. Oui et non. Je voulais juste voir la manière dont tu réagirais si ta mère t'apparaissait…autrement. »

Réajustant une mèche de ses cheveux aussi noirs que les ailes d'un corbeau, la matriarche observa son héritière potentielle avec attention.

« Comment est ce que tu voulais que je réagisse en te voyant tuer froidement quelqu'un ? »

Aucun soupir ne s'immisça entre les lèvres de la reine, mais la manière dont ses épaules s'affaissèrent exprimait parfaitement sa déception comme sa lassitude.

« Je me demandes si je ne t'ai pas un peu trop couvée, ma fille. À force de te mettre à l'abri du besoin et des horreurs de ce monde, peut-être que je t'ai rendu trop faible pour les affronter toute seule lorsque tu n'auras plus ta mère pour s'interposer entre toi et ce qui te fera souffrir. »

Sonoko baissa doucement la tête. Elle n'avait jamais supporté qu'on la traite d'enfant gâté, mais au fond d'elle-même, il lui arrivait parfois de penser qu'il y avait peut-être un soupçon de vérité dissimulé dans ces paroles imprégnées de jalousie.

« Et puis…je dois quand même penser à l'avenir de mon entreprise. Après tout, je devrais bien céder mon trône tôt ou tard, alors je devrais peut-être me décider à prendre en charge l'éducation de mon héritière. »

L'adolescente inclina la tête un peu plus, comme si le fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules venait de s'alourdir.

« Je suis sûre qu'Ayako pourra te succéder. »

« Est ce que tu fuirais tes responsabilité en te réfugiant derrière ta grande sœur ? »

Refermant l'une de ses mains sur les doigts de l'autre, Sonoko la serra de toutes ses forces pour en maîtriser le tremblement.

« Ce n'est pas ça… C'est...c'est juste que… La personne qui prendra ta place… Je ne pense pas qu'elle pourra faire mieux que toi mais…mais elle n'aura pas le droit d'être…de faire moins bien que toi…Et...et je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable. »

« Voyons, Sonoko. Ne va pas placer ta mère sur un piédestal si c'est juste pour te rabaisser devant elle. Même si tu n'es pas encore capable de me succéder, tu as encore quelques années pour te mettre à ma hauteur, et je sais que tu finiras par y arriver. »

Même si elle parvint à retenir un soupir de découragement, la jeune fille ne trouva pas pour autant la force de relever la tête vers son interlocutrice.

« Je t'aie dit que je te laisserais trouver le bonheur avec la personne de ton choix, mais je ne laisserais jamais aucun gendre rabaisser une de mes filles au rang d'esclave, de servante ou de trophée à exhiber lors des soirées mondaines. »

Cette fois, la lycéenne fût incapable de retenir son soupir.

« Ecoutes, maman, je ne suis pas obligée de faire… les choses de la même façon que toi. Peut-être que l'homme de ma vie sera…capable de te succéder mieux que moi. »

« Je vois difficilement comment cela pourrait être le cas s'il s'agit d'un cambrioleur. »

Une légère grimace de douleur plissa les traits de l'adolescente. Ses propres ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans la paume de ses mains avec autant de force que les mots de sa mère s'étaient enfoncés dans son cœur. Et pourtant il y avait eu plus de lassitude que de dureté dans les paroles de la matriarche.

« Maman, j'ai le droit de rêver un peu, non ? Tant que je garde les pieds sur terre en le faisant. Je sais très bien que le Kid ne deviendra jamais mon mari… »

« Parfois, je me le demandes, tu sais. »

Sonoko ne déploya aucun effort pour briser le silence soulevé par les paroles de sa mère. Oui, sa vie se limitait à des rêves, qu'ils aient ou non le Kid pour héros. En quoi était-ce un mal ?

« De toutes manières, l'identité de ton futur mari ne change rien à l'affaire. Il est hors de question que le fruit de tant d'effort et de sacrifice soit abandonné à un étranger, qui n'a rien fait pour le mériter, et se mettra à le dilapider sans vergogne. Ton arrière grand-père ne m'a pas confié son trône pour que j'abandonnes son empire à la ruine pour satisfaire les caprices de mes princesses. »

« Je croyais que je comptais autant pour toi que l'avenir de la famille ? »

« Précisément. Tu ne comptes pas _plus_ que l'avenir de _notre_ famille. »

« Ecoutes, maman, c'est…c'est tout de même papa qui gère l'entreprise, non ? Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas laisser mon mari…Enfin mon futur mari… »

Il n'y avait aucune conviction dans les mots de l'adolescente, sa mère n'eut donc aucun problème à les balayer.

« Ton père est peut-être le directeur, mais je reste l'actionnaire majoritaire. S'il me prenait l'envie de le destituer du jour au lendemain, cela ne me poserait strictement aucun problème. Dans tout les sens du terme. Ne va pas te fier aux apparences, c'est à moi que notre grand père à confié l'avenir de l'entreprise comme de la famille, à moi et à moi seule. Et ce sera une de mes filles qui en héritera à son tour, certainement pas son époux. »

Sonoko frissonna tandis que ses chaussures semblaient être devenues la chose la plus fascinante qui puisse exister à ses yeux. En tout cas, elle ne parvenait plus à en détacher son regard. L'adolescente luttait pour ne pas suffoquer tandis qu'elle n'osait ni reprendre son souffle ni avaler sa propre salive. Ce ne fût définitivement pas en franchissant les lèvres tremblotantes d'une lycéenne qu'un soupir s'immisça dans le silence de la pièce, cette pièce dont la température avait semblé descendre de quelques degrés.

Levant timidement la tête, Sonoko sentit ses angoisses se dissiper face au regard de sa mère, un regard dont le tranchant semblait s'être émoussé.

« Je pensais que je serais assez forte pour me tracer mon propre chemin, au lieu de suivre docilement celui tracé par mon grand père. Il semblerait que je me sois trompé, puisque je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y revenir malgré tous mes efforts pour m'en éloigner. Pardonnes-moi, Sonoko, pardonnes-moi et profite encore un peu de ton adolescence. Profite encore un peu de tes rêves et de ta naïveté tant que tu en as encore l'occasion. »

Tomoko referma doucement ses bras autour de sa fille, une fille qui relâcha son anxiété dans un soupir en se blottissant contre le corps de sa mère. Cette mère dont les sentiments chaleureux semblaient avoir fait fondre la détermination glaciale du chef de famille.

En cet instant, Sonoko aurait voulu fermer les yeux et se laisser bercer par la respiration de celle qui était en train de l'étreindre, mais un léger doute s'obstinait à persister au sein de sa conscience, l'empêchant de savourer pleinement la tendresse maternelle. Un doute qui avait pris le visage de cet irritant détective qui avait dérobé le cœur de sa meilleure amie, un doute qui avait été paradoxalement attisé par la froideur d'un certain chef d'entreprise, un doute qu'une lycéenne ne parvenait pas à congédier et qu'elle chercha donc à lever le plus vite possible.

« Tu...tu sais, maman. Je me demandais… »

« Oui ? »

« Shinichi Kudo, je t'aie souvent parlé de cet imbécile…»

« Cet insupportable garnement qui entraînait toujours Ran dans ses bêtises ? Même si j'avais essayé de l'oublier, les journaux m'en auraient rappelé l'existence depuis des mois. Et même si je ne les lisais pas, ma petite entremetteuse de fille ne manque jamais de l'évoquer devant moi, chaque fois qu'elle se décide à prendre en main la vie sentimentale de sa meilleure amie. »

Les mots que Tomoko glissa dans l'oreille de sa fille lui arrachèrent un léger sourire.

« Cela va bientôt faire un mois qu'il a disparu du jour au lendemain, et personne ne sait pourquoi… Ran a beau faire de son mieux pour le cacher, mais ça lui brise le cœur de ne plus voir cet idiot prétentieux. Je…j'ai du te le dire plusieurs fois. Alors, je me demandais si tu n'avais pas essayé de lancer une enquête pour savoir ce qu'il était devenu… »

Après tout, ça n'aurait pas été la première fois que Tomoko Suzuki se mettait en tête d'exaucer l'un des caprices de sa fille avant même qu'elle ne l'ait formulé explicitement. Et cela aurait pu expliquer la présence de ce nom sur ce rapport qui lui était destiné..

« Non, mais si tu as envie que je le fasse, cela ne devrait pas m'être trop difficile de retrouver sa trace. Ce petit prétentieux n'est pas le seul détective au monde, et j'ai largement les moyens d'engager une bonne vingtaine de ses collègues pour qu'ils te le retrouvent. »

Sonoko avala péniblement sa salive.

« Dans…dans ce cas. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu le fasses. Même si tu n'es pas obligée d'engager vingt détectives. Deux ou trois te suffiront largement pour mettre la main au collet de ce benêt. »

« Les désirs de ma petite princesse sont des ordres. Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose qui te ferait plaisir ? »

L'adolescente secoua la tête en s'écartant de sa mère.

« Non, vraiment. Si tu me le retrouves, tu me fera un cadeaux bien plus beau que tout ce que tu peux imaginer. »

« Tiens donc ? Se pourrait-il que tu aies finalement jeté ton dévolu sur le soupirant que tu attribuais à Ran ? »

Baissant la tête en reniflant pour ne pas croiser plus longtemps le regard malicieux de son interlocutrice, Sonoko resta silencieuse. Ce n'était pas un prince charmant qu'elle réclamait. Bon, peut-être pour Ran, mais certainement pas pour elle-même. Pour sa part, tout ce qu'elle réclamait à Tomoko Suzuki, c'était d'être sa mère, et une mère qui ne passerait plus jamais pour une meurtrière aux yeux de sa fille.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Si Sonoko était toujours rongé par un embryon de doute, celle qui avait implanté ce germe dans son âme lui était totalement sortie de la tête, sans pour autant emporter le poison qu'elle y avait distillé. L'adolescente manqua donc de tomber à la renverse lorsqu'elle entrouvrit la porte du bureau de sa mère, pour tomber nez à nez avec la scientifique.

Ceux qui attendaient le bon vouloir de Tomoko Suzuki pour pénétrer dans le saint des saints devaient monnayer cette faveur fort cher, et continuaient de le faire alors même qu'ils étaient sur le point de contempler la divinité régnant sur l'entreprise.

Il n'y avait pas plus de chaise que de fauteuil dans l'antichambre du dernier étage, ceux qui avaient encore suffisamment de fierté pour ne pas s'asseoir sur le sol comme un mendiant devaient donc rester debout, durant un laps de temps qui pouvait se chiffrer aussi bien en minutes qu'en heures, selon les caprices de la matriarche.

La scientifique était donc restée face à la porte durant tout ce temps, telle une araignée attendant calmement que sa proie se jette dans la toile qu'elle avait tendue sur son parcours.

Sonoko frissonna devant ce regard glacial qui lui transperçait le corps de part en part, de la même manière qu'une aiguille d'acier transperçait le corps de l'insecte qu'elle fixait sur une planche de bois, le forçant à demeurer au dessus de l'étiquette précisant à quel catégorie il appartenait, du point de vue de son tortionnaire. Et à en juger à l'expression des yeux d'où ce regard jaillissait, la catégorie en question suscitait l'indifférence et le mépris, non pas la fascination pour un papillon dont la beauté ne pouvait se comparer qu'à la rareté.

Le respect de la hiérarchie aurait exigé que la métisse s'écarte respectueusement devant l'adolescente, mais ce fût pourtant l'inverse qui se produisit.

Même si elle baissa timidement les yeux devant l'inconnue qui passait devant elle, Sonoko ne manqua pas d'examiner son visage d'un regard en coin. Pas une seule étincelle de malice n'avait pétillé dans ses yeux, des yeux qui n'étaient pas obscurci par un voile de mépris.

Quel que soit son nom, la jeune femme ne semblait tirer aucune forme de plaisir ou de déplaisir devant la soumission dont avait témoigné l'héritière des Suzuki. C'était déjà ça, même si l'indifférence était loin de laisser une saveur désagréable sur la langue de la princesse négligée par une roturière.

« Sh…iho ? »

De la peur ? C'était de la peur qui avait fait vibrer la voix d'ordinaire si calme de sa mère ? Un phénomène d'une telle absurdité qu'il poussa la jeune fille à se retourner vers l'impératrice.

Mais Tomoko Suzuki avait déjà regagné son port de reine, si cette peur avait existé en dehors de l'imagination d'une adolescente, elle avait déjà été congédiée.

Cela ne changeait rien au fait que sa mère s'était adressé à l'inconnue par ce qui semblait être son prénom, sans même le faire précéder par son nom de famille… Une autre infraction à l'ordre des choses.

Si elle en avait eu l'occasion, Sonoko n'aurait pas manqué de supplier sa mère de redonner un semblant de cohérence à ce monde qui semblait être en train de se fissurer. Mais les circonstances ne l'autorisaient guère.

Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas questionner le comportement de la matriarche…devant l'une de ses subalternes. De toutes manières, un ordre subtil avait brillé dans les yeux de Tomoko, faisant comprendre à sa fille que sa présence dans la pièce était non seulement inutile, mais que son absence semblait même préférable.

Reléguant un flot de question à l'arrière-plan de sa conscience, l'adolescente s'éclipsa timidement.

Néanmoins, le parcours reliant la porte d'un bureau à celle d'un ascenseur fût interrompu au bout de quelques pas.

Se retournant légèrement vers la porte qu'elle avait refermée derrière elle, Sonoko s'efforça de redonner un rythme à peu près normal à sa respiration. Un lien venait de s'établir entre elle et cette inconnue dont elle ne connaissait que le prénom, un lien dont l'une des extrémité semblait enroulée autour de son propre cou à la manière d'une laisse, coupant net sa respiration si elle essayait de trop s'éloigner.

Un lien qui aurait pu être comparé à un cordon téléphonique, un cordon qui aurait été parcouru par une multitude de question ricochant contre un mur de silence pour être renvoyé à une lycéenne.

Et quoi de plus normal, la communication été coupée par une porte, une porte dont la poignée était effleurée par les doigts tremblants d'une princesse, hésitant à glisser un coup d'œil dans l'intimité d'une reine.

La peur de se faire surprendre en train d'écouter aux portes ? Elle était intense… mais la peur que certaines questions demeurent sans réponses, creusant un vide que l'imagination pouvait combler avec les pires possibilités ? Elle était encore plus intense, suffisamment intense pour dissoudre l'insouciance naturelle de Sonoko dans un nuage de sueur qui commençait imprégner ses vêtements.

Une poignée s'abaissa donc de quelques centimètres. Aucun grincement ne s'éleva pour dénoncer l'impertinente. Sonoko poussa donc le vice jusqu'à s'agenouiller devant la porte, pour glisser un œil dans le trou d'une serrure.

Sonoko ne manqua pas de serrer les dents pour étouffer par avance tout gémissement. Elle… Shiho s'était retourné dans sa direction. Est ce qu'elle avait entendu cette porte s'entrouvrir ? Est ce qu'elle avait conscience du fait que son regard croisait celui d'une autre ?

« Est ce que ma fille aurait suscité ton intérêt, ma chère ? »

Détournant les yeux de la porte, la scientifique les posa respectueusement sur le visage de celle qui était à ses côtés, présentant son profil à son enfant sans le savoir.

« N'oublie pas que dans une hiérarchie bien ordonnée, chaque étage se doit de rester rigoureusement étanche. Tu peux t'élever de quelques degrés sur l'escalier qui sépare ton étage du mien, mais ne te mets surtout pas en tête d'y pénétrer un jour. La dernière marche de cet escalier restera toujours une limite infranchissable. Est ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

Même si la métisse acquiesça, Sonoko ne manqua pas de remarquer l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« En conséquence, je suppose que je ne dois pas non plus inciter l'héritière à poser le pied sur cette marche, n'est ce pas ? Si les uns n'ont pas le droit de monter, les autres n'ont pas non plus celui de descendre. »

Une question qui ne manqua pas d'ébrécher le masque froid du chef d'entreprise, accentuant légèrement les rides qui étiraient ses yeux.

« Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends par là ? »

« Vous m'avez accueilli avec mon prénom, au lieu d'utiliser mon nom, celui que vous m'aviez donné. »

Si Tomoko sembla saisir le sens de la remarque énigmatique, cela n'empêcha guère sa subordonné de la compléter.

« Cela aurait pu faire très mauvais effet…si vous m'aviez appelé Sherry devant elle, non ? »

Les yeux d'une lycéenne s'écarquillèrent. Sonoko avait une connaissance des alcools on ne peut plus limité, tout aussi limité que sa connaissance de l'anglais ou de tout autre langue que la sienne, mais en romantique digne de ce nom, elle connaissait parfaitement le sens que ces deux syllabes prenaient en français.

Chérie ? Sa mère s'adressait… à un…Non, _une_ de ses employées en utilisant ce genre de surnom ?

Bon, certaines bandes dessinées mettant en scène le Kid, et que l'adolescente dissimulait sous son lit, lui avaient déjà appris que l'amour n'était repoussé par aucune barrière, pas même celle de la différence des sexes, ou plutôt dans certains cas, celle de l'absence de différence. Et Sonoko savait que les beaux garçons n'étaient pas les seuls à franchir cette barrière, les ragots qui circulaient dans les réceptions mondaines, et qui était tombé dans l'oreille d'une certaine jeune fille, ne lui donnait même pas l'excuse de l'ignorance.

Mais ce…_cela_ devait rester dans le domaine des phantasmes (en tout cas quand _cela_ s'appliquait à des garçon, séduisants de préférence), et même si elle pouvait admettre que_cela_ fasse de petites incursions dans la réalité lorsqu'elle avait le dos tourné, elle aurait préféré que _cela_ se tienne le plus loin possible de sa mère.

Une mère qui avait murmuré des plaisanteries sur l'adultère en présence de sa fille, des plaisanteries qui laissait à présent un arrière-goût amer.

Admettre que sa mère…trompe son père…avec une femme…et une de ses employées par dessus le marché ? Sonoko n'était pas certaine de pouvoir digérer _une seule_ de ces trois possibilités…alors les _trois_ en même temps…

La jeune femme avala péniblement sa salive lorsque sa mère leva le bras en direction d'une de ses employés, et que sa main rentra en contact avec sa joue, non pas au cours d'une gifle mais…d'une _caresse_ ?!

« Voyons, Shiho, tu n'apprécierais certainement pas que ta sœur t'appelle Sherry, n'est ce pas ? Encore moins que je m'adresse à toi par ce nom devant elle, ce qui l'inciterait à te poser des questions sur sa signification. Nous devons toutes garder un jardin secret, non ? »

Devant le regard égaré de Sonoko, la pâleur du visage de la métisse commença à s'accentuer tandis que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient, effaçant instantanément le pli légèrement moqueur de son semblant de sourire.

« Après tout, Akemi est bien la seule qui s'adresse à toi par ton prénom au lieu d'employer ton nom de famille…ou un surnom. La seule… Et comme je suis on ne peux plus regardant sur les garçons que vous fréquentez, il est probable que tu n'en trouveras aucun qui te murmureras Shiho à l'oreille. »

Un frisson parcourût l'échine de la scientifique, tandis que les doigts de sa supérieure hiérarchique glissait jusqu'à ses lèvres, pour mieux les maintenir closes en y apposant un index.

« Le jour où ma fille t'adressera la parole, ce n'est pas ton prénom qu'elle utilisera, alors, tant que ce jour n'est pas survenu, ne te met pas en tête de lui parler. Et si c'est elle qui s'amuse à franchir la distance entre vous avant cela, tu l'appelleras Suzuki et elle t'appellera Miyano, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Shiho inclina la tête, autant pour baisser les yeux que pour acquiescer.

De son côté, Tomoko avait définitivement regagné l'attitude d'une impératrice, une impératrice qui n'hésita pas à se souiller les doigts en les plongeant dans les cheveux d'une roturière, geste qui ne manqua pas de renforcer l'égarement de sa fille cadette.

« Et puis… jusque là, tu n'as jamais entendu ta mère te murmurer ce prénom… alors il serait sans doute juste que je corrige cet état de fait. »

Tomoko Suzuki avait balayé toutes les peurs de sa fille sans le savoir, mais pour les remplacer par une autre, qui n'avait pas grand-chose à leur envier.

Une sœur, ou plutôt, une demi-sœur ? Sonoko avait beau être une enfant soi-disant gâtée, c'était un cadeau dont elle se serait volontiers passée.

« Ta mère… Tu lui ressembles de plus en plus, tu le sais ? Pour peu que tu te laisses pousser les cheveux et que tu ressentes le besoin de porter des lunettes, j'aurais du mal à vous différencier. Peut-être qu'un jour, tu lui succéderas totalement, tu n'en es d'ailleurs plus très loin…au point que tu pourras sans doute porter publiquement son nom bientôt, très bientôt. »

Depuis qu'elle avait baissé la tête, le regard de cette…Shiho demeurait voilé par sa chevelure auburn, mais le léger tremblement qui avait gagné ses genoux n'était pas passé inaperçu à Sonoko.

« Elle te manque ? Sans doute pas, tu n'as jamais eu le temps de la connaître, en tout cas en tant que mère… Si une mère est Dieu aux yeux de son enfant, tu es restée une athée la majeure partie de ta vie. La divinité qui t'as pris sous son aile n'a jamais eu de visage, ni même de voix pendant toutes ces années où tu bénéficiais de son attention, si bien que lorsqu'elle est enfin apparu devant toi, tu n'arrive pas à la considérer comme un Dieu, ni à lui donner ce nom… »

Lorsqu'elles parvinrent à la conscience de Sonoko, les paroles de la matriarche se traduisirent sous la forme d'une multitude d'images, des images que l'adolescente rassembla maladroitement sous la forme d'une histoire. Une de ces histoires dignes des films à l'eau de rose dont elle raffolait, où des petites orphelines finissaient par apprendre qu'elles étaient des princesses. Mais cette version du sempiternel même conte était loin de provoquer l'émerveillement de celle qui n'était plus une petite fille.

Cela sonnait plutôt comme l'une de ces rumeurs imprégnées de fiel qui bourdonnait toujours parmi les réceptions de la haute société. Des histoires d'hommes richissimes qui avait succombé à la tentation, avant de voir les fruits de leur amours adultère se mettrent à grandir, faisant fleurir une foule de conséquences désastreuses pour leur réputation, la prospérité de leur famille et celle de leur entreprises.

Imaginer que sa mère avait trompé son futur mari avant même que leur lune de miel ne commence, qu'elle avait retardé son mariage pour pouvoir accoucher discrètement, avant d'abandonner sa progéniture dans le premier orphelinat venu et d'aller convoler en juste noce, pas suffisamment cynique pour avoir recours à l'avortement, mais suffisamment pour faire payer à un enfant la faute de ses parents…

Non, ça n'avait rien d'un conte de fée. Sonoko avait soupçonné que c'était le bras long de ses parents qui avait placé cette mijaurée dans l'entreprise de sa mère avant même qu'elle n'ait fini ses études, peut-être qu'elle avait frôlé la vérité de très près, trop près ?

Et si cette orpheline avait retrouvé sa véritable mère après toutes ces années, pour mieux la faire chanter ? Et si Tomoko Suzuki lui avait offert une place dans son entreprise pour payer le silence de l'unique témoin de son crime ? Et si c'était pour cette raison que cette métisse n'avait pas été impressionnée le moins du monde lorsque son chemin avait croisé celui de la fille de l'impératrice des lieux ?

Une histoire absurde, des accusations absurdes, mais sa propre mère était en train de rajouter du combustible à ce feu qui rongeait les rêves d'enfant de sa fille.

« Peut-être que j'aurais du t'accueillir sous mon toit après cet_accident_, peut-être que cela nous aurait simplifié la vie à toutes les deux… »

Le poids des années sembla retomber sur les épaules de Tomoko Suzuki tandis qu'une expression légèrement mélancolique commençait à accentuer un peu plus les rides qui, en temps normal, étaient éclipsé par la beauté de leur propriétaire.

« Sans doute pas. J'y aurais perdu une scientifique, Sonoko y aurait gagné une grande sœur, et moi, je me serais rajouté un fardeau de plus… »

Des yeux s'écarquillèrent, des lèvres tremblotantes s'écartèrent l'une de l'autres, des larmes commencèrent à suivre le chemin qu'on leur avait ouvert sans le savoir. Un fardeau ? C'était comme ça que sa mère regardait Ayako ? Comme ça qu'elle la regardait ?

« Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, n'est ce pas ? Oh que oui, tu le comprends. Après tout, même si tu es resté éloigné du toit de celle qui t'as élevé, tu as eu le droit à une sœur ignorante et naïve, quand bien même elle ne s'appellerait ni Sonoko, ni Suzuki. »

Shiho releva doucement la tête, pour fixer sa supérieure hiérarchique les yeux dans les yeux, mais ce que Sonoko déchiffra dans son regard, ce n'était pas l'affection d'un enfant pour un parent. Experte en hypocrisie et en manipulation de tout genre, l'adolescente entraperçue la haine qui avait brillé derrière le voile du respect et des conventions.

« C'est vous qui avait choisi de laisser ma…mes _sœurs_ dans l'ignorance, et de me faire voir la vérité en face dès les premières années de ma vie. Navré, madame, mais je ne peux pas vous comprendre. Et de toutes façons, je ne pourrais sans doute jamais vous regarder comme ma mère, ni regarder celles qui vivent sous votre toit comme des sœurs. »

Un soupir franchit les lèvres d'une impératrice pour aller caresser les mèches de cheveux auburn de sa fille indigne, des mèches qu'elle écarta doucement du doigt.

« Ah ma petite athée, tu peux t'agenouiller devant ton Dieu, mais tu ne lui feras jamais cadeau ni de ta foi, ni de ton amour. »

« Vous ne m'avez pas éduqué pour que je puisse ressentir l'un ou l'autre, madame. »

Cela ne résonnait même pas comme une accusation, la métisse avait simplement constaté un fait.

« Je ne peux guère le nier. Et pourtant, tu es bien plus apte à être mon héritière que mes deux filles. En fait, je t'ai fait bénéficier de l'éducation qui aurait du revenir à mes filles. Celle à qui j'ai transmis les enseignements de mon grand-père, elle ne porte pas son nom. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il est trop tard pour corriger mon erreur, beaucoup trop tard… Mais qui sait ? Peut-être que tout s'arrangerait si j'offrais une seconde grande sœur à Sonoko. Oui, peut-être… »

Pendant quelques instants, le silence retomba dans la pièce, le silence dans lequel une mère s'était glissée, et celui dans lequel une métisse s'était murée. Un silence dans lequel se glissa le bruissement de quelques feuilles de papier qui passèrent de main en main, des feuilles de papier que la chef d'entreprise commença à déchiffrer après s'être installé à son bureau.

« Shiho, ne va pas croire qu'il s'agisse d'une plaisanterie. Après tout, ce projet que ta mère t'a confié, tu l'as bientôt mené à son terme. Il va bien falloir que je te trouve une autre tâche, même si c'est celle de préceptrice de mes filles. »

La métisse tourna le dos à son élève potentiel pour faire face à son employeur.

« Je serais plus à ma place dans vos laboratoires que dans votre maison, madame. »

« C'est à moi seul d'en décider, ma chèr… »

Tomoko s'interrompit en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Le rapport des expériences ne vous parait pas satisfaisant ? »

« Non, bien au contraire… C'est juste que… Je vois qu'un certain Shinichi Kudo figure dans la liste de tes cobayes, et qu'il n'a pas survécu à l'expérience... Même si un léger doute subsiste. »

Les doigts qu'une scientifique avait ramenés derrière son dos se crispèrent, un fait qui ne passa pas inaperçu à son observatrice, qui retenait son souffle.

« Nous avons inspecté son domicile à plusieurs reprises, madame. Il n'y a pas laissé la moindre trace, pas plus qu'il n'a laissé la moindre trace dans les journaux depuis sa disparition. Un doute subsistera toujours tant que nous n'aurons pas retrouvé son cadavre, mais les faits parlent d'eux-mêmes, madame. »

« Je vois. »

Des dents se refermèrent sur les lèvres tremblotantes d'une adolescente. Non, il fallait qu'elle arrête de se faire des idées. Cet imbécile prétentieux n'était pas le seul à posséder le prénom Shinichi et le nom Kudo, il devait s'agir d'une coïncidence. Oui, ce Shinichi Kudo n'était pas celui qu'elle connaissait, celui dont Ran attendait le retour, il devait s'agir d'un simple employé, mort au cours d'un accident de travail. Et si cette…soi-disant grande sœur avait serré le poing en entendant ce nom, c'est parce qu'elle devait porter une part de responsabilité dans cet accident. Il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin…. Il ne fallait surtout pas.

« Ce rapport me semble concluant, néanmoins… J'aimerais que tu procèdes à une dernière expérience avant de considérer ce projet comme achevé. »

« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut vous adresser pour cela, madame. Plutôt à Gin… »

Un léger sourire plissa les lèvres de Tomoko lorsqu'elle releva la tête en direction de ses deux filles.

« Oh, mais je m'en suis déjà chargé. J'aimerais juste que tu assistes à l'expérience, cette fois. Ton dernier rapport n'en sera que plus complet. »

Shiho serra le poing de nouveau, et conserva les doigts dans cette position tandis qu'elle se courbait légèrement devant sa supérieure hiérarchique.

« Bien, madame. »

« Tu le trouveras en bas, ne le fais pas trop attendre. »

Après s'être incliné pour la seconde fois, la métisse tourna les talons à son employeur avant de se diriger vers la porte. Un gémissement s'attarda sur les lèvres d'une jeune femme avant qu'elle n'avale péniblement sa salive, ne se relève et ne se précipite vers l'une des fenêtres de l'antichambre, fenêtre sur laquelle elle appuya son front.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent dans son dos, mais aucun pas ne résonna sur le sol. Un silence qui intensifia le rythme cardiaque d'une adolescente. Si bien qu'après quelques minutes de ce supplice, elle se décida à se tourner vers celle qui avait quitté le bureau de sa mère.

Qu'elle ait remarqué sa présence ou non, la scientifique ne daignait pas reconnaître son existence, préférant contempler un boîtier métallique qu'elle avait sans doute extrait de la poche de sa blouse. Un boîtier dont elle releva le couvercle avant de se mettre à caresser son contenu avec une expression indéchiffrable, expression qu'elle conserva en levant la main vers ses yeux, pour caresser du regard la pilule qu'elle maintenait entre son pouce et son index.

Un médicament ou…autre chose ? Difficile de trancher, le visage de la métisse alternait entre une expression rêveuse et une expression mélancolique. Et si elle avait entrouvert les lèvres en rapprochant sa main de son visage, elle demeura figée au beau milieu de son geste pendant une bonne minute, au plus grand étonnement de sa spectatrice. Une spectatrice qui hésitait entre rester dans l'ombre des coulisses ou pénétrer sur la scène pour s'entretenir avec l'une des actrices.


End file.
